User talk:Bara Magna
Hi there! Welcome to the Bioncle Reviews Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nektann page. There's lots to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. We hope you have a good time here and the Admins here are always too happy to help. The community is friendly here so we hope you stay and have a good time! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on the User Talks of Admins Kingdonfin, Andrew1219, User:BobaVett or Matoro1! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. Please leave a message on one of our talk pages if we can help with anything! :-- [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! :-- [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! :-- [[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] :-- [[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] Arthaka Thanks for editing here! I'm glad that you made the effort to make the Artakha page, but I had to delete it because you called it Artahka, and it's Artakha. Artakha (Being), already exists. Thanks anyway. PS: Are you going to finish the Adaptative Armor page? I said that the Team of Heroes edits here should be mainly to improve old articles, not create new ones. I hope that I didn't sound rude there, because that wasn't my intention. -- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:40, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Skin I believe that User:Mata Nui, the current site leader of TBW and a user here, gave us permission to use it as part of strengthening the bond between the two wikis several months ago. I am not the one who changed it and it is not plagiarised as Mata Nui did it for us and therefore gave us permission. If you have a problem or a complaint with us using it then I suggest that you talk to him about it. Reviews I've noticed your leatest review on the Toa Nuju Metru Reviews page. It is original and easy to follow but, in future, could you please give a bigger summary. I didn't understand how the 1 con and 3 pros weighed out to a 5/10. But other wise, it was a good review! :D Also, you may have seen User:MarvinTheMartian has got his second award lately. I will be happy to give you an award too if you can help me sort out the Nuju page. I put something up on the main page about it because, if I finish that page, I can then use it to finish up the other Toa Metru/Hordika pages. ''Thanks Oh, sorry. I've forgotten. What did you edit? I just cleared a ton of plagiarism. THe entire page is a bit of a mess at the moment. Re:Merge Well... You are right in several aspects but the topic was closed a while ago... I'll make a forum when I get back. We're getting a puppy in a few weeks and we have to drive for a couple of hours to see it. I'll make the forum when I get back. I'm a little busy trying to get the Toa Metru pages up to date at the moment but I'll make it. What do you want me to include? OK, I'll start it now. I just posted the forum but I don't feel that a merge would be the answer to problems here. Thank you for helping with the character Infobox. I'm still trying to fix some of it but thank you for helping. :-) Well, I can direct you to the Bionicle Reviews Wiki:Requests for adminship page and I trust you to be rollback but you still need to put forward a request. I'm moving house and I came back to the hotel for the night as there are no beds. I'm lucky to be online now but I will give you my vote 'For'. Sorry, I'm in a rush last minute packing and breakfast should not be mixed! I'm unlocking the request for adminship page, so you can do your petition for rollback.-- [[User:Abc8920|'''6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!]] 09:12, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Infobox Thank you. I've been meaning to fix it for a while now but my internet keeps spazzing. I'll unprotect it for you now. Thank you for your help! I'll try to be active soon. (stupid internet access) But I have exams in October, a puppy to train and a Mum nagging me to tidy my room. Which unfortunately means I'll have to be inactive some more. :/ Anyway, thanks! Re:User Don't worry about it. I slightly felt sorry for him. Until he started talking offensive gibberish here. I blocked him here for six months here too. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 22:25, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Favourite Color Hello. What are your two favourite colors and favourite Bionicle/image? I need to know as you are August's User of the Month!